Solidarity
Solidarity, formally the Solidarity Senatorial Election Campaign Organization for the Red Trading Sphere and sometimes referred to as Red Solidarity, was an agreement between the United Earth Directorate, the Socialist Workers Front, and the Soviet Union to campaign for and elect a common candidate to the Red team Senate. The treaty itself, the Solidarity Declaration, consists of three parts: the Manifesto of a Soliditarian Red, a short manifesto listing the problems that the Red Team is currently facing and the proposed solutions; the Solidarity Plan, outlining the basic policies and rules of Solidarity; the Soliditarian Charter, describing the functions and organs of the Solidarity inter-alliance government. The last Solidarity alliance, Union of Soviet Socialist Republic collapsed on 8 February 2010. History Initial Controversy The announcement of the bloc was met with criticism from various alliances, from within and without the Red team. Many felt that the bloc was formed by the signatories to spite Red Dawn, another bloc meant to unify the Red sphere. A majority of the criticism was directed at King Death II the leader of United Earth Directorate, mainly due to his past relations with other alliances and specifically his opinion of the New Pacific Order. All three alliances have been accused of being "anti-Pacifican" and of trying to cause war and conflict on Red. The three alliances have stated they formed Solidarity to help unite the Red team and do what some believe Red Dawn has failed to do. Both the SWF and the USSR have made public statements that they are not anti-Pacifican. Problems Within Shortly before Thanksgiving issues began to occur within UED that got members in both SWF and the USSR upset. Full details were not disclosed a the time but it is now known that members of both other alliances showed dislike for King Death II, many did not trust him. This showed some serious problems for the bloc, also the USSR was very upset of the negative attention the bloc received due to the negative publicity they were already receiving because of the ongoing Cold War issues. Then on November 30 the UED got into a short lived war with the World Federation over an issue later to be revealed was set up. Despite the war being short lived this further escalated the USSR into cutting off diplomatic relations with UED altogether. They also encouraged the SWF to do the same but that did not happen. Tensions having eased, the USSR reaffirmed its commitment to maintaining its membership within Solidarity. However this lead to the UED joining the anti-leftist movement against the USSR later on. Text of the Treaty Since the Liberation of Red this July, the Red Sphere has been struggling in development as its own independent team and the alliances that inhabit it have endeavored a tough journey on an only recently open playing field. Today, the people of the alliances (in alphabetical order) of the Socialist Workers Front, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (the Soviet Union), and the United Earth Directorate declare themselves autonomous from the political entity that has ruled this realm. We do this in cooperation with one another to achieve the objective of electing a popular representative of the interests and affairs of the other Red alliances into the team senate. We, the alliances of Solidarity, form together to create a common forum for the exchange of ideals and assistance on the Red team. Manifesto of a Soliditarian Red The united peoples of Solidarity come together to formally establish a manifesto outlining the current problems and proposed solutions to the current issues and affairs of the Red Sphere. Section 1: Problems Since the Liberation of Red in July, many new alliances on the team have popped up. A majority of those have already disbanded, without reaching many if any at all, milestones in development - either tactically, politically, or economically. This lack of development among the Red alliances have kept the sphere relatively weak, outside the borders of Pacifica. Because of this, much reliance has been placed upon Pacifica for economic development as well as political and tactical cooperation, as no other significant Red authority exists. Red Dawn, the attempt made at a team bloc on the Tenth of August, has failed to create any good results with its member alliances. Its forums, the center of its activity, has a very low post count; analysis of the economic cooperation between Red Dawn alliances show little tech trading and trade circle development, virtually leaving its member alliances on its own. Political cooperation has been great, however not for the purpose of the free exchange of ideas and current events in its signatory parties, but rather attempted political dominance from a single source. This dominance is a continuation of a political hegemony on the Red team by the Pacifican administration. With its rule over the Red team for nearly three years, political affairs of the Red team have been associated with Pacifica. This close union of Red team issues and Pacifica issues was established during the era of the Moldavi and Revenge Doctrines - now appealed after the Liberation. Furthermore, because of this relationship, the image of Red is associated with that of Pacifica, something that must be changed. Section 2: What is Needed First and foremost, active communication between the alliances of Red is needed. A commons needs to be established that encourage the activity and cooperation of all the nations of Red. These commons will serve a place for Red alliances to exchange ideas, crucial for small alliance development and overcoming many of the common challenges that are faced. Among the ideas exchanged, increased economic cooperation is definitely needed to spur the economies of Red and to formally start to establish large alliances on the team. Another result of these commons should be to end the political homogeneous atmosphere with Pacifica, which should allow for independent control of alliances and the creation of a new image of Red, that of a team and not a singular entity. Our solutions are to be established within the: Solidarity Senatorial Election Campaign Organization for the Red Trading Sphere Overview: General Statement Goal: Election of an independent candidate to the Red Senate. Plans: Campaigns staged on various parts of the game. Solidarity will reach out to other Red alliances to gain support as well as stage a massive in-game messaging strategy. From this we will get to our base voters, a potential base of over a thousand nations. Mission objective: In the election of our candidate, we will show that Red has entered a new age, that is has opened up to the rest of the sphere. These other alliances deserve fair representation in the Senate, and they should act together as a whole to achieve this goal. Currently (October 2009) there are nearly 700 independent nations that have voted for the three current Senators. In addition to that, the top ten runners up accumulate to over a thousand voters that have casted a ballot in this election. Approximately 300 alone do not vote for the current three Senators, and that voter base is critical to our election. Chapter One: Nation Outreach Program The participating parties of Solidarity will contribute to the outreach program of Solidarity. The outreach program's mission is to send out campaign messages to promote the Solidarity ideal of fair representation of the Senate and how the Solidarity candidate will contribute to the collective of Red and all unrepresentated nations. A master list of potential voters will be compiled prior to the 45th Senate election, and before and during the voting process, these messages will be sent out. All Solidarity personal messages (PMs) will be reviewed by the participating parties of the plan. The alliances in this plan must mutually agree for a message to use to send out to nations. Alliances are allowed to place a "sponsored by: , of Solidarity" in their messages, to promote their alliance. However blatant recruitment of aligned nations is strictly forbidden by Solidarity messagers. The goal of this campaign is to reach out to individual nations in-game to support the Solidarity cause and to vote for our candidate(s); to put the message of Solidarity out there to Red nations; promote voter responsibility and knowledge of who they're voting for. Chapter Two: Alliance Outreach Program Alliances of Solidarity will open up to other Red alliances and build intra-sphere relations. Solidarity will act as a collective force in promoting team unity behind the election of a senate seat. The signatory parties will promote cordial relations and provide for a cooperative environment in its outreach program. The diplomatic organizations of the governments of the signatory parties will cooperate with one another to accomplish the common Solidarity foreign policy goals. Solidarity, however, will not set foreign policy objectives that require the signatory alliances to agree to any economic, tactical, and/or politically binding treaty, document, and/or act with any other alliance or international organization. Solidarity alliances are allowed to promote the movement on IRC, public forums, and private alliance forums, in an appropriate matter. The foreign affairs administrators for each of the Solidarity alliances will conduct business with each other on a regular basis, as to act as a consolidated force instead of autonomous organizations. Chapter Three: Communication Integration Solidarity alliances will integrate communication among each other to keep contact with one another. A common forum and/or IRC channel will be used to keep the governments, administrations, and memberships within contact of each other. These common forms of assembly will allow Solidarity to exchange ideas freely and efficiently. Programs that Solidarity will enact will be decided upon through these integrated channels of communication. Chapter Four: Red Alliances This document defines a "Red alliance" has an alliance that has (1) declared through constitutional amendment or internal policy act that it is an alliance of the Red sphere (2) has more than 50% of its nations of the Red sphere. To be considered a Red alliance by Solidarity, a ratio of 50% of an alliance's nations must be located on the Red sphere in order to be eligible for Solidarity. Chapter Five: Admission and Withdrawal Red alliances (as defined in Chapter Four) may apply to join Solidarity. A unanimous decision must be made by the current Solidarity alliances in order to pass a referendum allowing their admission. If an alliance wishes to withdraw from this pact, they may do so at their own free will, however a forty-eight hour warning must be given before the document becomes invalid for them. If Solidarity wishes to disband, it must be approved by a unanimous decision of the signatory parties. Charter on the Operation of the Solidarity Senatorial Election Campaign Organization for the Red Trading Sphere Section A: Common Forums #There will be two administrators per signatory alliance on the Solidarity forums and official IRC channel. The respective alliances may choose who they wish to be their administrators. These officials make up the Solidarity Administrating Council, or AC. #The AC will moderate the forums and IRC channel, archive old topics, enforce forum and IRC conduct, and analyze the legality of all proposed actions of Solidarity. #There are three levels of membership in Solidarity: Congressman, Assemblyman, and Councilor. Each of these levels will have access to different forums and different posting abilities. #All members of the Solidarity communication areas are given the right of free speech, thought, and publications. However, the exchange of confidential information is strictly prohibited. The right to free membership in any alliance is given to all members of Solidarity. The right to withdraw from Solidarity's areas of communication is given. Section B: Leadership #Solidarity's administration will be selected though democratic processes in election held on Solidarity's forums (aside from members of the AC). #Solidarity will have a Red Congress, a body that is open to all nations of the Red team whether they're a member of a Solidarity alliance or not. #The Red Congress, or RC, will be a common assembly of nations where they are open to discuss grievances, problems, ideas, or look for tech/trade deals. the RC is the link between Solidarity and Red. #The Soliditarian Assembly, or SA, will be the primary legislative authority in the organization. It will consist of all member nations of the signatory alliances to Solidarity. Each SA member as the right to propose any action to Solidarity and is guaranteed free voting rights in the Assembly. #The SA will operate as a forum to discuss the activities, affairs, and issues of Solidarity. The programs and services of the organization will be operated and established though the inter-governmental organ. The Administrating Council may veto any proposal made in the Assembly due to the proposed action possibly violating terms of the Solidarity agreement, an alliance's sovereignty, or international law and foreign policy. Ties in veto polls are considered to determine the legislation to be not legal. #If a piece of legislation is deemed legal, it requires a simple majority (50%+1) to pass and become ratified. Amendments to the Declaration of Solidarity require supermajority (67%+1) and a supermajority of the delegates on the Administrating Council. #Two directors will be elected in Solidarity, one for campaigning, one for census. These directors can be nominated by any SA member (including themselves) during a period of two days after the third Tuesday every month. The next two days following will be polling within the Soliditarian Assembly. The winner of the poll is declared the new director, to take office the day following the end of polling. ##In the event of a tie, the election will go onto the Administrating Council for a final vote. ##If a director is to resign, the runner-up in the previous election is to become the temporary director the remainder of the term. #The Campaign Director is to manage the sending of message, their content, and the production of media materials on behalf of Solidarity and its candidate. #The Census Director is to gather lists of voters to use for PMs, and managing the relations between Solidarity and other international organizations. This however will not override the foreign policies of the individual alliances in Solidarity. Section C: Senate Candidate #Senate candidates are to be nominated and elected by the Administrating Council. The AC, as being representatives of the governments of the alliances of Solidarity, will declare to the Red Congress their choice for that month's Senate's candidate from Solidarity. #The chosen nominee, to be declared the Nominee from Solidarity to the Red Senate, is to be backed by all programs of Solidarity responsible for the election of candidates into office. #Chosen nominees at any time are allowed to withdraw their candidacy or their Senate seat. The Administrating Council will then choose a succeeding nation to be supported by the organization. Ratification We, representatives of the alliances below, sign this document and agree to establish Solidarity and adhere by its guidelines and policies set forth in this text: For the Socialist Workers Front *''The General Congress of Workers' and Peasants' Deputies of the Socialist Workers Front'' SWF withdrew from Solidarity on 1 January 2010 For the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Soviet Union) *''The Soviet Council of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics'' USSR disbanded on 1 Feburary 2010 For the United Earth Directorate *King Death II, People's Premier UED withdrew from Solidarity on 28 December 2009 External links *Announcement *Response to WF-UED War *Aid for the Reconstruction of UED *UED withdraws *SWF withdraws See also Category:Soviet Union Category:Socialist Workers Front Category:Solidarity Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:United Earth Directorate